Confusión De Amor
by AnnieKinoSwaggyLi
Summary: Pan está enamorada de Trunks, el cual es 10 años más grande, este chico la hará sufrir mucho pero a la vez le traerá mucha felicidad, eso antes de descubrir a su verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

El Comienzo De La Historia

Pan caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, venía muy feliz pues hoy en la mañana pudo ver a su "amor platónico" Trunks. Como venía distraída no noto que un chico venía hacía ella, así que inevitablemente chocaron. Pan al levantar la mirada vio a Uub….

- Discúlpame Pan, no me fije – Dijo Uub ayudándole con sus libros que se habían caído al suelo.

- No te preocupes Uub, a decir verdad yo también venía algo distraída jeje- Sonrió la chica dejando a Uub impactado y es que Pan era una chica linda, no entendía por qué no tenía novio o algún pretendiente. Él sonrió torpemente mientras la miraba.

- B-bueno Pan, será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Hay que darnos prisa! – Apurada tomó la mano de Uub y lo jaló hasta el salón de clases.

- ¿No creen que llegan un poco tarde? – Preguntó una chica de cabello negro, rizado, ojos azul claro, figura esbelta y delineada que estaba parada justo frente a la puerta. Pan la miró con fastidio y se limito a sacarle a lengua.

- ¿No piensan contestarme? – Sonrió hipócritamente mientras miraba a Pan.

- No. – Fue la contestación que obtuvo de una seria y enojada Pan, lo cual le dio risa. – ¿De que rayos te ríes Nan? ¿A caso ves algo gracioso en mi cara? – Replicó con amargura y frialdad. Esta sólo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento.

- ¿No me contestarás? ¡No que muy valiente! ¿Por qué huyes? – Le grito Pan desde la entrada sin notar que atrás de ella se encontraba, aparte de Uub, la maestra Naoko que la miraba con una ceja levantada y las manos en la cintura.

- Eh… Pan….. – Le susurro Uub para hacer que volteara hacía atrás.

- No Uub, ¡no dejaré que me siga molestando! Porque ella es una…. – Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir volteo y observó que la maestra Naoko estaba en la puerta mirándola con esa expresión que Pan le conocía bastante bien. – ¡Oh! Señorita Naoko, ¿como esta? ¡Pero que bien se ve con ese vestido amarillo! ¿Es nuevo? – Rió nerviosamente. Uub sólo sonrió, siempre era lo mismo con ella, le encantaba su forma de ser, ruda y tierna.

- ¿Qué le iba a decir a la señorita? – Habló la maestra con cierto enojo. Pan volteó a mirar a Nan, quien le sonrió con malicia, ella no podía hacer nada y si lo hacía estaba segura de que la enviarían a la dirección. – Estoy esperándola señorita Pan.

- Nada. Lo siento maestra – Ella agacho la mirada y la maestra le sonrió.

- A mi no tiene porque pedirme disculpas – Pan miró a su maestra y ella movió la cabeza hacía la pelinegra sentada en su asiento. Al momento que Pan se dio cuenta a lo que se refería hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar de coraje y tragándose su orgullo se dirigió hacía el asiento de su compañera. Uub quedo completamente sorprendido, era extraño ver a Pan derrotada y más extraño era verla derrotada por la culpa de Nan (Aunque ambas se odiaran).

- Lo…. Lo siento – Musitó en un susurro que apenas se escucho entre sus compañeros. Nan con una sonrisa torcida la miró satisfecha, Pan lo noto pero…. No podía reclamarle, ya se lo habían dicho; si volvía a la dirección por problemas la expulsarían y esta vez sería definitivo. Aparte la vez pasada Trunks tuvo que hablar con el director para pedirle que la dejara, que ya no se portaría mal. Tenía que obedecer, ¡no podía decepcionar a Trunks!

-No te preocupes Pan – Contestó Nan. Lo había prometido, no importaba que fuera un verdadero castigo tener que aguantar a Nan y sus tonterías, ella lograría su cometido; No decepcionar a Trunks.

- Tomen asiento chicos – Dio un ligero golpe en la espalda de Uub y les dio una sonrisa. Pan, rendida, se sentó en su lugar, Uub al lado de ella le miraba con tristeza, odiaba verla derrotada y con esa carita desanimada.

- ¿Que sucede Pan? ¿Por qué no te defendiste de Nan?

- Es que…. Me dijeron que si volvía a la dirección me expulsarían, no quiero que suceda eso además…. No quiero que Trunks se decepcione de mí. – Y ahí estaba de nuevo, de nuevo se preocupaba por Trunks. Se podría decir que Uub estaba algo celoso, ya hasta creía odiar a Trunks. – Él me ayudo aquella vez, yo le prometí no volver a causar problemas…. Debo cumplir con mi palabra – Terminó por decir, sus ojos tristes mirando la nada. A Uub no le gusto verla así y quiso animarla.

- ¿Que tal si saliendo de la preparatoria vamos a donde tú quieras? – Ella lo miró, le sonrió y sólo respondió con un leve cabeceo. Las clases comenzaron, Uub pudo notar a Pan más animada pero no lo estaba del todo, sin saber por qué se sintió culpable de ello.

. :-: . .:-: . . :-: . . :-: .

En la oficina del jefe de Capsule Corp, sentado en la silla, se encontraba Trunks, casi se dormía de lo aburrido de ese lugar pero tenía que estar allí, ese era su trabajo. Tantos años de trabajar allí y aun no se acostumbraba. Le hacía falta algo muy importante en su vida, le hacía falta amor….. No es que no lo tuviera, recibía mucho por parte de su familia y por el de sus empleadas pero….. No se sentía lleno, citas tenía muchas, es un chico guapo y de buen prospecto, todas mueren por el. Sin embargo, el no encuentra a su chica ideal, un día estuvo a punto de decirle que sí a una chica empleada suya pero, se dio cuenta antes de que ella ya tenía novio. Fue una fortuna haber descubierto antes que no la amaba y que además ella tenía novio. La única chica que le inspiraba confianza aparte de su mamá y su hermana era Pan, pero Pan era apenas una niña, no podía para nada imaginarse junto a ella, si bien, era muy linda pero demasiado pequeña para él…. Además había notado con anterioridad la forma en que Uub miraba a Pan, comenzaba a sospechar que el sentía algo por ella, tal vez esa fuera la razón por la cual Uub se molestará con su presencia y no entiende por qué. Uub no tiene que preocuparse de que él se enamore de Pan, eso sería una tontería. Trato de apartar un poco la idea de verse con Pan, se sentía un completo pedófilo con la sola idea de que entre la pequeña Pan y él podía haber algo. Sus Pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su secretaria….

- Señor Trunks….. La señorita Pan y el joven Uub vienen a verlo.

- Está bien, déjalos pasar. – La señora hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta, segundos después entraron ambos jóvenes, una más sonriente que el otro.

- ¡Buenas tardes Trunks! ¿Cómo te va el día de hoy? – Preguntó Pan con su amplia sonrisa alegre - ¿Sabes? Hoy, la torpe de Nan me hizo enfadar, ¡pero no le hice nada para que no me expulsaran! Se que te costo mucho trabajo convencer al director…. Aparte yo te prometí que me portaría bien ¡Y lo eh cumplido!

- Ya veo Pan, ¡Bien hecho! Esto merece un premio ¿No crees? - Dijo sonriente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – ¿Quieren ir por unos helados?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Uub tenía esperanzas de estar a solas con Pan pero sabía perfectamente a donde querría ir ella saliendo de clases. Aunque eso lo puso algo molesto, no dijo nada y con una sonrisa siguió a su amiga, la cual ya se veía con sus ánimos repuestos.

- Bueno, pues vámonos.

- ¡Sí! – Contestó Pan sonriente mientras caminaba hacía la salida.

- Un segundo, no podemos salir por la puerta o nos detendrán, salgamos por la ventana – Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, abrió la ventana y salió junto a Pan y Uub, el cual había permanecido callado y serio como en todas las ocasiones en las que acompañaba a Pan a visitarlo.

- Y ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? – Preguntó Trunks una vez ya en el parque mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos su cartera marrón.

- ¡Bien! Aunque fue bastante aburrido – Se quejó Pan sentándose con los brazos cruzados en una banca del parque. Ambos jóvenes la miraron sonrientes.

Ahora regreso, iré por los helados – Trunks avanzó hasta el pequeño carrito de helados dejando a Uub y Pan solos, justamente con la intención de que Uub le confesará algo a Pan, pero nada de eso ocurrió y es que Uub estaba demasiado nervioso como para confesarle tal cosa a su amiga. Trunks regresó minutos después encontrando a Pan mirando distraída a las palomas y a Uub observándola embelezado. Comprendió entonces que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para que el chico confesara sus sentimientos, se sentó del otro lado de Pan y les entregó sus helados.

* * *

**Notas De La Autora:**

**Wow por fin pude subir el capitulo! Espero les guste n_n tengo algunas faltas ortográficas lo se u.u pero con el tiempo aprenderé ya lo verán. Y para todos los Fanáticos de Sakura y Shaoran, no se preocupen que pronto subiré un Fic para ustedes n.n por lo pronto les dejo este de Dragon Ball GT :)**

**Atte: Annie Kinoswaggy.**


	2. Una Proposición Peligrosa He Interesante

Capítulo 2

Una Proposición Peligrosa He Interesante

Era una tarde muy linda, Pan y Uub estaban en el receso de la preparatoria, sentados en el verde pasto bajo un árbol. Platicaban de cosas sin importancia cuando nuevamente y como ya lo esperaba el chico, Pan comenzó a hablar incansablemente de Trunks. A él no le quedo más que escucharla aunque sintiera un "odio" hacía ese Trunks que tanto le quitaba el sueño a su amiga.

- No sabes lo que daría por ser algo en su vida – Dijo ella con una sonrisa desalentadora en su rostro. El chico la observó detenidamente, odiaba verla tan triste, odiaba que Trunks la pusiera así.

- Debes olvidarte de él Pan…. Sólo te traerá problemas – Contestó su amigo tratando de hacerlo con la mayor suavidad posible pues sabía como era el carácter de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Jamás podré hacer eso! Él es todo en mi vida – Respondió ella con esa expresión ruda que la caracteriza pero a la vez con una tristeza en su corazón, sentía tanto dolor al saber que entre ella y Trunks no pudiera haber nada más que una simple amistad. Pero no podía culpar a Uub, el no tenía culpa alguna – Perdóname Uub, es sólo que…. No resisto este dolor, ¿me entiendes?

- Claro que te entiendo Pan…. Más de lo que crees – Susurró Uub mirando hacía el suelo. Pan apenas lo escuchó pero no comprendió lo que dijo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Volteó a mirarlo con una de sus sonrisas alegres que siempre lo hacían volar. Él la miró y casi al instante se sonrojo.

- ¡N-no!... No dije nada – Bajó la mirada un poco desilusionado, ella lo miró algo confundida pero decidió no hacerle ninguna pregunta, ella respetaba el espacio de su amigo.

- Bueno, vámonos porque ya van a dar el timbre – Caminaron en silencio hacía el salón hasta que Pan chocó con Nan.

- ¡Ash! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! Ya me rompiste una uña – Refunfuñó la pelinegra arreglándose el cabello para después pasar por su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, Pan sólo la miró con desprecio marcharse en dirección a los baños.

- ¡No vale la pena! ¿Verdad, Uub?

- Tienes razón – Le sonrió sinceramente sin quitar su vista de su rostro, que para él, era el rostro más hermoso y alegre de todo el mundo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y prosiguieron con su camino.

. :-: . . :-: . . :-: . . :-: .

- Señor Trunks, hoy tiene una junta a las 8:00pm con los chinos.

- ¿Era hoy? – Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en su silla, agotado.

- Así lo es señor – Su secretaría le sonrió y después miró de nuevo la agenda. Él aprovechó su distracción para salir por la ventana de su oficina. Aunque pasaran los años y él se convirtiera en adulto, siempre seguiría siendo el mismo Trunks de siempre, el que odiaba esa oficina tan aburrida y se sentía un completo pedófilo…. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo pensando en esa absurda idea de verse con Pan y sentirse horrible, tanto que por estar pensando en eso chocó con un edificio. – Claro que no le paso nada, sólo quedo viendo estrellitas por unos segundos. – Ahora se sentía más torpe aún, recuperándose del golpe, decidió ir al parque a relajarse un poco. Necesitaba en serio olvidar el asunto de Pan pero, ¿Como hacerlo? Si ella todos los días iba a su oficina, le sonreía y lo dejaba más que aturdido. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una chica de 17 años, le despertara inconscientemente esas emociones? Sea como sea, la tiene que alejar de sus pensamientos, es apenas una niña y él…. Ya es adulto, ¡Su relación es imposible! Jamás podría perdonarse si llega a lastimarla, en estos últimos días a notado esas miradas embobadas de Pan hacía él y eso lo tiene aún más preocupado pues todo indica que ella siente algo por el. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabe si pueda controlarse si es que Pan hace algo, como acercarse mucho a él o algo por el estilo. Justo cuando pensaba en eso vio a Pan y Uub parados frente a él.

- Chicos…. ¿Que hacen aquí? – Se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba sentado y los miró sorprendido.

- Pues fuimos a la oficina a saludarte pero la secretaría dijo que te habías escabullido de nuevo y como se que te encanta este parque, le dije a Uub que viniéramos Trunks – Contestó ella muy sonriente ante la explicación.

- ¿Podrías tenerme un poco de respeto y llamarme Señor Trunks? Pan – Aunque si ella le llamara Señor Trunks, la situación no iba a cambiar pero quería hacer un esfuerzo, por más pequeño que fuera.

- ¿Por qué? Siempre te he llamado Trunks – Uub sólo los observaba, no quería meterse en eso, suficiente tenía con estar frente a Trunks, pero eso si, si la hacía sufrir, el mismo le partiría la cara.

Pan…. – Dio un suspiro tras rendirse, era imposible luchar contra esa cara tierna y sonriente, aún recuerda aquel día en la nave espacial donde le dijo esas mismas palabras y que igual que ahora, con una sonrisa de Pan, se rindió. Era increíble que siguiera cayendo ante la sonrisa de una niña de 17 años.

¿Y que haremos hoy? – Dijo Pan ante el silencio que se había presentado y que la incomodaba. Ambos la miraron y levantaron sus hombros, ella rió ante el acto y los miró. – Emm…. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos al cine? Será divertido, digan que si ¿Si? – Suplicó ella con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos. Uub claro que diría que si sin necesidad de que ella rogara, pero Trunks…. Él no estaba seguro de ir, no sabía que hacer, de seguro Pan querría sentarse junto a él en el cine y eso lo pondría nervioso, si cuando ella era niña le ponía nervioso, ahora con más razón, odiaba admitirlo pero así era, desde sus 28 años, Trunks sentía algo por la pequeña Pan pero por la cuestión de la edad, no dijo nada y trato de olvidarlo, le funcionó por unos años pero ahora regresó ese sentimiento y no puede apartarlo tan fácil pues lleva años intentando algo que para él es imposible, como también lo es el pensar en una relación más allá de una amistad. Rendido y sin otro remedio, termina aceptando y se van los 3 al cine.

- ¡Yo me sentaré con Trunks! – Demandó Pan al llegar a las puertas del cine. Trunks se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras una gotita resbalaba por su nuca y Uub sólo lo miró sonreír nerviosamente, sabía que Pan pediría eso apenas llegaran al cine, es por eso que no se sorprendió, la conocía bastante bien. Trunks y Uub entraron al cine perezosamente, Pan, en cambio, se veía muy entusiasmada y contenta, se sentaron en sus puestos; Pan a medias de ambos chicos pero claro, agarrada del brazo de Trunks pues se le "ocurrió" que vieran una película de terror –obviamente lo hacía a propósito porque ella no le temía a esas cosas- Pero anhelaba un abrazo de su amor platónico, no le importaba si creía o no que era una cobarde, haría todo lo posible por estar con él. Uub se sentía un poco mal, no le agradaba ver a Pan tan cerca de ese sujeto, pero sabía que ella era feliz allí, justo donde él jamás podría estar. Se sintió un tonto y casi se le ocurría la idea de irse de allí lo más rápido posible antes de seguir torturándose con tal cosa pero, decidió quedarse; por nada del mundo dejaría a Pan sola con ese sujeto repugnante. Se aguantó esas ganas de levantarse he irse y se acomodo en su asiento tratando de relajarse y poder observar la dichosa película. Al cabo de unos minutos se encendieron las luces, no se percató de que la película ya había terminado y si no fuera por Pan, seguiría sentado en su asiento y es que esa cercanía con la chica lo tenía muy nervioso, tanto que no había podido ver nada en absoluto de la película por pensar en un sin fin de cosas para tratar de desaparecer esos nervios –cosa que no logró hasta verse ya afuera de la sala-, respiró profundo, después de eso no podría volver a mirarla.

- ¡Waa! Fue espantoso, pero no me dio miedo porque tú estabas conmigo Trunks, gracias – Agradeció ella con una pequeña reverencia que hizo sonrojar a Trunks.

- Pan, deberíamos irnos, se esta haciendo tarde y tu madre podría preocuparse – Habló Uub decidido a alejarla de el a toda costa, ella lo miró suplicante con ese brillo en su mirada que irradiaba una inmensa felicidad.

- Haay Uub, ¡no seas así! Mi mamá sabe que yo me sé cuidar sola aparte, aquí esta Trunks – Con una sonrisa señaló al chico que estaba parado al frente. Trunks, ya sabiendo los planes de ambos, pensó que lo mejor sería terminar ese paseo allí, no quería hacer sufrir a Pan y si seguían con eso ella cada vez iba a quererlo más y más y él no podría lastimarla, no señor, él era un hombre hecho y derecho.

- Uub tiene razón Pan, ambos sabemos como se pone Videl cuando llegas tarde a tu casa – Apoyó Trunks, brindándole una agradable sonrisa, típicas en él. El otro sólo lo volteo a ver con algo de recelo para después mirar la expresión de su amiga que como esperaba, no había cambiado esa sonrisa deslumbrante, ella siempre estaba de acuerdo con las opiniones de Trunks, a veces odiaba tener que estar enamorado y peor aún, de la nieta del Señor Goku! ¿Que haría el si se enterará? No le tenía miedo, pero le tenía mucho aprecio y respeto pues fue su maestro durante años. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba muy bien desde cuándo comenzó a sentir algo por Pan. Mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, apenas pudo ver a Trunks y a Pan hablando, "Seguramente discutiendo" pensó Uub concentrándose en el pasado. Justo recordaba aquel día en el que el Señor Goku se fue, no habían vuelto a ver desde entonces y desde su partida nada era igual, el Señor Goku era un tipo muy bueno y amable, así es como todos lo recordaban. Al recordar ese fatídico día, se encontró con la imagen del rostro de la pequeña Pan bañado en lágrimas, sentada en el jardín de su casa, él se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de ella. Lo miró para después secarse rápidamente las lágrimas y mostrarle una sonrisa fingida.

_- ¿Por qué lloras Pan? – Había preguntado el chico algo preocupado, ella fijó su mirada en algún lugar del cielo._

_- Por…. Por nada – Respondió algo insegura sin apartar su vista de allá arriba, él observó el cielo para después animarla con unas palabras._

_- ¿Sabes? El Señor Goku me hablaba mucho de ti, me decía que eras una chica maravillosa, que siempre estabas con una sonrisa sin importar las circunstancias…. Te quiere mucho, al igual que todos allá adentro, él quiere que nunca dejes de sonreír – Ella lo miró con los ojos cristalinos y abrazó sin previo aviso, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que empaparon su ropa._

_- ¡Lo voy a extrañar! – Gritó la chica abrazándolo aún más, fue en ese momento cuando Uub se dio cuenta de lo linda y encantadora que era la pequeña Pan, se veía tan tierna llorando, pero esa ternura le dolía, le dolía verla llorar así. La abrazó sin pensarlo, dando leves golpecitos en su espalda pequeña, tenía que hacerla sentir mejor, ya que ella se había abierto así con él, eso sin duda lo hizo sentir especial. Poco a poco su llanto fue cediendo y ella levantó su mirada dejándolo helado, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, ¿Cómo no los había visto antes? Tan oscuros y profundos, como un abismo lleno de amor._

_- No quiero verte llorar más ¿Esta bien? – Le susurro él al oído y ella le respondió con una sonrisa que esta vez era real, cálida y tierna. _

_- Muchas gracias Uub, nunca imagine que tú serías mi mayor apoyo en estos momentos – Fue lo que dijo Pan y dando un hondo suspiro, se levantó y contempló de nuevo el cielo. – ¿Vamos adentro?_

_- Sí, vamos – La miró maravillado y se levantó para entrar a la casa donde estaban los demás._

- Tantos recuerdos…. – Suspiró sin notar que Trunks y Pan lo miraban desde hace unos minutos intentando captar su atención, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se sonrojo y les pidió disculpas.

- Bueno, vámonos Uub.

- Claro, te acompañaré a tu casa para que tu madre no se moleste contigo – Comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de Pan

- No te preocupes por eso, si le digo que Trunks estaba conmigo no me regañará – Él hizo oídos sordos y retomó su marcha, ella giro los ojos y se volteo hacía Trunks.

- Nos vemos Trunks – Hizo una reverencia y se apuro para alcanzar a Uub, Trunks se quedo quieto, viéndolos marcharse, cuando los perdió de vista emprendió vuelo a su casa. Con cuidado de no alertar a su familia de su llegada abrió la puerta y entró a hurtadillas pero de nada le sirvió pues Vegeta lo estaba esperando en la sala.

- ¿De nuevo te saliste de tu oficina? ¿Y con esos niños? ¿No crees que estás suficientemente grande para esas tonterías?- Replicó Vegeta con su tono fastidioso que lo caracterizaba, era imposible engañarlo a él y si lo intentaba se llevaría una paliza por parte de su padre, no le agradaban las mentiras y tampoco le agradaba que él saliera con Pan y Uub "Esos niños" como el les dice. Trunks suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en el sofá.

- Lo se, pero…. Tenía que recompensar a Pan, hoy se portó muy bien en la escuela.

- ¿Y eso qué? Eso no quiere decir que tienes la obligación de premiar a esa niña por **un** día que se haya portado bien…. Mucho menos si es la nieta de Kakarotto – Vegeta "odiaba" tanto a ese Kakarotto, que hasta despreciaba a la pequeña Pan, no quería recordar ese día que el miserable de Kakarotto se fue. A decir verdad y por ridículo que sonase, Vegeta sentía un poco de solidaridad con la pequeña Pan pero, claro que no lo iba a aceptar, ¡Antes muerto!

- Se llama Pan y el Señor Goku no es malo como usted dice, ¿No podría dejar de odiarlo? – Preguntó Trunks, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de menciones, con Vegeta siempre era lo mismo.

- Ese es el problema, Kakarotto es demasiado compasivo…. Al igual que tú…. ¡Espero que tu madre no me haya engañado con ese sinvergüenza porque juro que lo busco y lo mato! – Bulma que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos los escuchó y una venita se le hinchó en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué cosa estás diciendo Vegeta?! ¡No seas tonto! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ahora por eso te quedarás sin cena! – Le gritó la mujer sin quitarle la vista de encima, Trunks aprovechó el momento y se levantó del asiento, sin embargo, Bulma lo alcanzó a ver.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? ¡Ya me entere de que te escapaste de nuevo de la oficina! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Ahora ella le gritaba a Trunks mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué será? – Ironizó Vegeta - ¡Por la chiquilla esa!

- ¡Se llama Pan! – Aclaró Trunks mirando con expresión cansada a Vegeta.

- ¡Da igual! – Dijo Vegeta retirándose a su respectiva habitación.

- ¿Eso es verdad Trunks? ¿De nuevo fue por Pan? – Preguntó su madre un poco más tranquila, Trunks asintió con la cabeza algo apenado.

- ¡Pero no fue por lo que usted piensa! ¡Yo jamás podría tener nada más que una amistad con Pan! – Se apresuró a decir él para que su madre no le dijese nada al respecto. – Sólo…. Quería premiarla por haberse portado bien en la escuela, aparte íbamos con Uub

- Trunks, yo no te estoy juzgando, simplemente te digo que no deberías salirte así de la oficina, en realidad yo no pensé que entre tú y Pan había algo más allá de una amistad, puedes estar tranquilo, yo comprendo que le tienes un gran aprecio a ella pero eso sí, no descuides tu trabajo – Finalizó Bulma con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres cenar?

- ¡¿Y yo qué?! – Gritó Vegeta desde su habitación. Bulma, enojada se volteo rumbo a la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

¡Te dije que hoy te quedarías sin cenar! – Vegeta se dio la vuelta hacía su ventana pero antes de que pudiera abrirla se escuchó a Bulma gritar. - ¡Ni se te ocurra salirte por qué te voy a buscar! – Él, enojado y maldiciendo, se sentó en su cama resignado.

. :-: . . :-: . . :-: . . :-: .

Pan y Uub caminaban por una tranquila calle, estaban cerca de la casa de ella cuando se encontraron con Goten.

- Chicos, que gusto verlos, ¿De donde vienen? ¿De una cita? – Soltó él repentinamente, provocando un sonrojo en Uub y una sonora carcajada en Pan.

- ¡Hay tío Goten! ¡Que ocurrente eres! Uub y yo sólo somos amigos, venimos del cine, fuimos con Trunks – Contestó Pan, muy divertida por la "ocurrencia" de su tío Goten, Uub sólo bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Con Trunks? ¿De nuevo se salió de su oficina? – Se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Sí, lo hizo por mí – Sonrío orgullosa de decirlo, se sentía bien decir eso, era como si a Trunks no le hubiera importado su trabajo y hubiera preferido estar con ella.

- Pan…. No te enamores de Trunks ¿Sí? El es mucho más grande que tú, tiene mi edad…. ¿Verdad que entiendes? El te puede hacer sufrir porque no puede corresponderte – Habló sinceramente su tío, ella lo sabía aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía perfectamente que Trunks no le podría corresponder y sin embargo, ella lo amaba y no dejaría de hacerlo.

- ¡El no me lastimará! ¡Ustedes no saben nada! – Ella se volteo para dejar de mirarlos, estaba molesta con ambos y es que los dos le dijeron la verdad que ella no quiere escuchar. Los chicos se miraron, Goten le sonrío a Uub, sabiendo lo que el sentía por ella.

- Te la encargo mucho, Uub – Se despidió mirando a ambos y salió volando quien sabe a donde.

- Yo me voy a mi casa, si quieres te puedes ir a la tuya – Pan siguió caminando, escuchó los pasos de Uub tras ella pero no volteo, no quería dirigirle la palabra. Uub iba atrás de ella, cuidándola – "Como si necesitara que la cuidara, ¡Es la nieta del Señor Goku!" – Pensó Uub, alejándose más de ella, comprendía que estuviera enojada pero le dolía que lo estuviera con él. Llegaron a la casa de Pan, ella abrió la puerta.

- Gracias por acompañarme – Pronunció antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez sólo, Uub se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos y después se fue a su casa, algo triste por hacer enojar a Pan.

. :-: . . :-: . . :-: . . :-: .

Pan entraba al instituto, ya no se sentía enojada, en la noche, después de que Uub se fuera, ella pudo pensar que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y que había sido injusta con ambos. Buscó a Uub por los pasillos, hasta que lo encontró charlando con unos chicos, se acercó a el y lo jaló de la camisa.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Le preguntó ella amablemente, al instante los chicos se despidieron de él y los dejaron solos. – Sobre ayer…. Discúlpame, no debí haberlos tratado así, se que sólo quieren lo mejor para mi pero…. No puedo dejar de amarlo, está aquí adentro – Puso su mano en el pecho de Uub – Y no lo puedo sacar de allí – Retiró su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, Uub estaba muy sonrojado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no solamente por el hecho de sentir su pequeña mano en su pecho, sino, porque era lo que él justamente sentía por ella, así que claro que la comprendía, mucho más de lo que ella creía.

- N-no te preocupes Pan, entiendo – Se pasó una mano por los cabellos nerviosamente y le sonrío de igual manera, le ponía nervioso estar a su lado, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto verla con Trunks, así que se le ocurrió algo para alejarla de ese tipo. – Pan….

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella, sonriendo inocentemente, él apartó la mirada rápidamente y con la mano en la nuca continuó lo que iba a decir.

- Bueno…. Quería saber…. Si tú…. ¿Quisieras entrenar conmigo? – Rió nerviosamente mientras ella lo miraba algo sorprendida por la repentina proposición.

- ¿Entrenar? ¿Contigo? – La risa de Uub paró y la miró algo desilusionado. Ahora venía el plan dos.

- Si entrenas conmigo te volverás más fuerte…. Y Trunks estará orgulloso de ti – A veces el amor te hace decir cosas que jamás creíste que dirías, tal era el caso de Uub, se había prometido jamás chantajear a Pan con algo relacionado a ese tipo, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado a ello. Al parecer funcionó porque ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – Dijo Pan entusiasta por comenzar lo antes posible.

- ¿Qué te parece hoy saliendo de la escuela?

- ¡Claro! Entre más pronto mejor – Sonrió la joven.

* * *

**Notas De La Autora:**

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo dos, espero les guste :3 cualquier comentario al respecto es bien recibido, espero lo lean eeeh n_n nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :3


End file.
